Be My Valentine
by L.R.T
Summary: Two would-be couples end up having a very special Valentine's Day in a very strange place. Pokeshippy. Rocketshippy. Original upload date: 08.07.00. See bio for author's notes.


Be My Valentine

L.R.T.

* * *

"Let's see...we have...seventy-five bucks. What kind of room would that get us?" Brock asked the lady at the counter.

"You can have a pretty decent one for one night only."

"Great! That's all we need!" Ash said happily.

"Pika!" his Pikachu chimed in.

"Okay, here's your key. Room 662 on the fifth floor."

"Thanks!" Ash said.

Misty remained silent. _Okay, so what, Misty? He hasn't mentioned it's Valentine's Day yet...big deal_, the red-head thought.

She and Ash made their way to the elevator. Brock stopped dead in his tracks. Ash and Misty looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I _hate_ elevators! You two go ahead, I'll take the stairs," Brock said, making a Beedrill-line for the stairway.

Ash looked at Misty and she shrugged.

* * *

Team Rocket peeked out from behind a plant in the lobby.

"Twerps at twelve o'clock." Jessie smiled.

They watched as Ash and Misty got on the elevator. James and Jessie quickly pressed the button to get another one. Meowth just stood there, white as a ghost.

"What's up with you, fur-face?" Jessie asked.

"I hate elevators! Meet yous twos upstairs!" he said, running toward the stairway.

Jessie and James looked at each other and shrugged, then got onto the elevator.

* * *

Misty sighed as the elevator moved from level 2 to level 3. Ash got the feeling something was up. He was on the other side of the elevator at the time and didn't know exactly what to do. Around Brock, Ash and Misty

were fine...when they weren't telling each other off; but as soon as Brock was gone, there was this _tension_ between the two. Deep down they both knew how they felt about the other, they just ceased to believe it.

Just then the elevator shook violently and stopped.

"What happened?!" Misty yelled.

"I think it stopped."

"No, duh, Einstein!"

"Hey, you asked!"

"Well, why'd it stop, dork?"

"Like I know!"

"You seem to think you know _everything_!" Misty retorted.

"I know more than you!"

"Unlikely."

"_Likely_!"

"Look...since it looks like we might be here a while, let's _try_ to get along, okay?"

"Fine," Ash said, sitting down and putting Pikachu in his lap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie and James's elevator shook and stopped as well.

"Oh, wonderful," Jessie said, sighing.

James freaked. "Jessie! We'll _suffocate_! We're doomed! This is a death hole! We --"

Jessie hit James with her fan. "Get a grip. We'll be fine." She sat down in a corner and thought, _Okay, so what? It's Valentine's Day and James hasn't said anything...but he's a hopeless romantic! Why hasn't he said anything?_

James sat next to Jessie. "What'cha thinking about, Jess?"

Jessie looked at him and blushed a little. "Oh, nothing..."

James knew what he was about to do was bold but he had to do it. He took out a red rose and handed it to Jessie. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jess."

Jessie was shocked. She took the flower and looked at James. She wanted to tell him everything - how she had loved him from the moment she first set eyes on him, how sorry she was for being such a bitch to him, how much she needed him...but instead all she said was, "Valentine's Day, what a crock. Just another Hallmark holiday." She winced when she said that. She looked over to the side of the elevator and bit her lip.

James knew that was not what Jessie had wanted to say at all. He took her chin in his hand and gently pulled her head over toward him. Jessie was now gazing into his gorgeous emerald eyes. James leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, Jessie."

* * *

Ash was searching in his knapsack. He had to tell Misty. He had to. It was Valentine's Day, for crying out loud! What better day to tell the girl you love that you...well, love her! He pulled out a cheesy Valentine's card

that said: "BEedrill Mine."

Ash took a deep breath and walked over toward Misty. Unfortunately, he walked on Misty's foot.

"Ow! What's the big idea, you dweeb?!" she yelled, clutching her foot.

"I - I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?!"

"Try not being a total klutz!"

"Ha! _You're_ the klutz"

"Oh, good comeback!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh,_ yeah_?"

"_Yeah_!"

They were now inches away from each other.

"Oh, yeah, Misty Waterflower? Well, try this on for size! I wanna kiss you!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I _want_ you to kiss me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Ash grabbed Misty and kissed her passionately. To his surprise, Misty kissed back. Pikachu and Togepi just stared in awe.

"Pika..." (Well it's about time...)

"Toge Toge!" (You said it!)

Ash and Misty stopped and caught their breath. The two looked at each other and blushed brighter than a Charmeleon.

Ash looked at the ground and handed Misty the Valentine. Misty took it and smiled as she read it. She looked back at him and saw him blushing and poking at the floor of the elevator with the tip of his sneaker. Misty kissed his cheek.

"Of course I will, Ash."

Ash grinned at her and hugged her. "Misty, I've loved you from the moment I first stole your bike! I always thought you hated me."

Misty hugged back. "I've loved you, too, Ash. I could never hate you...I always thought _you_ hated _me_."

Ash looked into her cerulean blue eyes. "I could never hate you, Mist. Never in a million years."

* * *

"What?" Jessie whispered.

"I love you. I always have."

"James...I love you, too. I always did." Jessie smiled, tears coming down her cheeks.

James wiped them away and smiled at her. Just then the elevator began to move again. The doors opened and Jessie and James saw Meowth and three utility workers looking at them. They blushed and walked out of the elevator, hand-in-hand.

Meowth put his head in his hands. "I knew I shudda gone wit dem."

Jessie and James looked over and saw Ash and Misty coming out of their elevator.

* * *

Ash saw Brock standing in front of the elevator.

"Now you see why I hate these things," he said.

Ash grinned and put his arm around Misty's waist. "I dunno, I kinda like 'em."

"Me too," Misty grinned.

Brock raised an eyebrow.

Ash seemed to read his mind and nodded.

"All right! Congrats, you two!"

"Thanks," Ash said, smiling at Misty.

Misty grinned back and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, now you two are making me sick. Come on, in the room," Brock said, shooing the two into their hotel room.

* * *

"Why didn't yous twos go after dem?!" Meowth yelled.

Jessie and James smiled at each other and kissed.

"Some things are more important," James grinned.


End file.
